banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Manuevers
Combat Maneuvers are special actions that can hinder or cripple a foe. All Maneuvers follow the same formula, despite the different results they may have. Combat Maneuver Bonus CMB is the bonus to the roll for performing a Combat Maneuver. To calculate CMB, add B.A.B. + Str Modifier + Size Modifier Combat Maneuver Defense CMD is the number that a CMB must beat in order to successfully perform a Combat Maneuver. To calculate CMD, add 10 + B.A.B. + Str Modifier + Dex Modifier + Size Modifier + Misc. Types of Combat Maneuvers Bull Rush This maneuver takes a Standard action, but may also be used with a Charge attack, replacing the attack. You attempt to rush the opponent, not doing damage to them, but rather pushing them back 5 ft. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the opponent. For every 5 points over the CMD they succeed, they can push them back an addition 5 ft. Dirty Trick This maneuver takes a Standard action. You perform any sort of dirty trick, like kicking sand into the opponent's eyes, to give them a temporary disadvantage. This can be used to blind, dazzle, deafen, entangle, shaken, or sicken the opponent. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. The opponent can spend a move action to remove the penalty. The penalty will otherwise last 1 round. For every 5 points over the CMD they succeed, the penalty lasts another turn. Disarm This maneuver can be used in place of a melee attack. You attempt to take a weapon from the opponent's possession. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you steal one weapon that the opponent is currently wielding. If you succeed by 10 points or more, you can steal both weapons (if you have enough hands available). Drag This maneuver takes a Standard action. You attempt to drag an opponent back with you. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you drag yourself and the opponent 5 ft backwards. For every 5 points over the CMD they succeed, they can drag them back an additional 5 ft. Grapple This maneuver takes a Standard action. You attempt to grapple the opponent. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you both gain the grappled condition. The initiator can always release a grapple as a free action. Otherwise, the initiator must make a CMB check each round to maintain it. For every successful check you get after the first, you may do one of the following options: * Move the target and yourself up to half your movement speed. The opponent must stay any place adjacent to you. If you attempt to move the opponent into a dangerous spot, they gain a free attempt to break the grapple. * You can damage the target with an unarmed strike, natural attack, or with a one-handed weapon. Damage can be lethal or nonlethal. * You can pin the target to the ground and give them the pinned condition. You keep the grappled condition but lose any Dex Bonus to AC. Overrun This maneuver takes a Standard action, or can be used as part of a Charge attack. You attempt to overrun the enemy. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you run straight through the enemy's square without having to go around them. You cannot perform an attack this way. They may choose to let you pass without problem. If you succeed the CMD by 5 points or more, the target is knocked prone. Reposition This maneuver takes a Standard action. You attempt to reposition the enemy to another location. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you move the enemy up to 5 ft. For every 5 points over the CMD they pass, they can move the enemy up to 5 more ft. The target must be within reach of the initiator for the duration of this maneuver, but not for the last 5 ft. Steal This maneuver can be used in place of a melee attack. You attempt to steal an item from the enemy's possession. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. Items that are being held by the creature, items that are being worn, or items that are within closed containers on the person's body cannot be stolen. You must choose the item to steal before you roll. Sunder This maneuver can be used in place of a melee attack. You attempt to sunder and damage an item or weapon from the enemy's possession. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you deal damage as normal to the item. If the item's health is equal to or less than half, then it is considered broken. Trip This maneuver can be use din place of a melee attack. You attempt to trip the opponent and knock them prone. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the target. If successful, you knock the enemy prone immediately. Category:Mechanics